


Mass, Air, Pollution (#64 Smoke)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [179]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Catholic, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian tries a little exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass, Air, Pollution (#64 Smoke)

Ian stared at the ceiling hazy with smoke from the mass incense and the candles that lined the walls. The smoke was like the last trails of morning fog deep in the redwoods. Someone sat down next to Ian.

“Is there anything I can help you with my son?

Ian chuckled. The priest looked 22 and sounded like he could still sing soprano.

“No thank you, Father, I’m just watching the smoke.”

“You surely did not come here just to observe our local air pollution?”

“No, my therapist thought it would be an interesting exercise if I tried forgiving God.”


End file.
